The Bar Is For Meeting New People
by Enderkiller77
Summary: Junior has a deal, just like any other one he gets. The Malachite twins have to provide security, just like always. The people that come aren't normal though. No, they're very different.


One day Junior gets a call. It's from someone with a smooth voice, tinted with knowing and smug indifference. She says she wants to hire Junior for this and that: promising fame, money, and rewards as all clients do. It's white noise to Junior, he's heard this all before, but something in the way she talks makes him agree and he hangs up the phone with plans racing through his head at a thousand miles an hour.

He tells the twins about the deal later when they finish cleaning the bar counter. Or when Militia does at least, since Melanie is busy talking a customer into buying far to many drinks for his own good. It's the same old speech as always, one the twins have memorized by now. If any funny business goes on, tell Junior. If someone tries to escape, subdue them. If everything goes well, be polite and smile. The only thing that's different is how he doesn't talk about flirting like he normally does. It's adults coming in for a deal this time, and not teenagers wanting to rebel against their parents by selling drugs on the street corners with black hoodies and plastic bags as their war flags. Besides, Junior doesn't want his eye candy to be soaked up by grown ups just yet. The twins are still young, not in their prime, and it's a crime to use them before they're due.

It's things like this that make it hard for Miltia and Melanie to figure out how Junior feels about them. He can scold Melanie for being to stubborn in her training, that she needs to relax or she will overwork herself, but in the same hour yell at Miltia for not cleaning up the beer stains on the tables during her break time. He does switches like that a lot, giving Miltia extra cash to buy the fuzzy pajama socks with penguins that finally went on sale but selling Melanie's expensive leather gloves as a punishment because she punched a hands-on customer for getting too close. Whenever they want to leave the bar forever, maybe go get real jobs and real lives, Junior shakes his head and treats them better but mumbles under his breath how they really shouldn't take him for granted. After all, they should be grateful. He took them in when they were only kids who lived off of the leftovers the bistro ten blocks down gave them in pity, huddled together in raggedy blankets with holes in them, trying to sleep without having dreams of screams, cigarette smoke, and doors slamming; all while rain poured outside the little alleyway they used to call home.

Neither of the twins think about any of the past right now, although they do let their minds wander and come up with ideas on who might show up to the deal. Militia suggests a woman with a flamingo hat but the bird is a brilliant midnight black, and she wears a sandpaper brown coat but it has yellow buttons and maybe she has those high heels Melanie wants to get, the ones with little snowflakes on the sides that glimmer in the light. Melanie laughs because she knows Militia is just joking, but she goes along with it anyway because it would be hilarious if the woman wore Ursa themed gloves too. The eyes could be rubies and the bones a nice blue color, with that cheap powdered glitter dollar stores sell sprinkled all over it, like a kid tried to make it as a preschool art project for their mommy but knocked over the box. Junior just rolls his eyes behind his glasses but smiles anyway since they always do this before a deal and it's funny to listen to.

The woman turns out to be none of these things. Instead her outfit is a brilliant red that shows off smooth shoulders and long yellow cracks that run down her dress and make it flow like magma down a mountain instead of thread down fabric. Militia knows the clothes are Dust infused, it's something she's always wanted to buy, and the glow of the yellow isn't a trick of the light but an intimidation and ammo supply all in one. Melanie doesn't like her. She says the woman moves to deliberately, like a snake, and her eyes are filled with fire and something about her feels wrong.

Junior greets the woman with his usual business smile and slight bow, and she nods in return. At one point she gives the twins a quick glance, an assessment of their threat to her, but she just smirks and looks back at her other companions who file in through the door.

The next is a man with bright orange hair and a strut in his step. He's all smiles and laughs, using happiness to hide lies and false promises behind bright white teeth he must have gotten bleached somewhere. He has a cane, which he threatens to use at the bar patrons if they stare at him too long. He does look weird, Melanie admits, because who wears eyeliner with that fedora and thinks it's a good idea to go outside with any hint of pride? Militia likes his coat though, since it contrasts his outfit well. Makes him look intelligent somehow despite his over the top attitude.

Finally there's a pair that closes the entrance behind them. They couldn't be much older than Militia or Melanie actually. The girl has green hair and a frown. She's angry and tired, but eager to please because whenever the main woman's eyes meet her's she jumps and begins to search the bar as if she could figure out all its secrets. The bored silvered hair boy picks his nose and wipes his hand on his shirt the second he walks in and the twins immediately move two seats away from him while he flops down on a bar chair with a groan. He doesn't hide his emotions at least, Militia remarks, but Melanie turns away and focuses on Junior because she would much rather watch the transaction than an snotty kid.

Junior suggests he, the woman, and the man, all go to the back room to discuss matters more privately. The two accept, one with a nod and the other with a loud 'yes', and they move to the secret room behind the counter. When the green haired girl tries to follow them in, the woman shakes her head and it's the end of a conversation that never began, because the girl stomps back to the bar chairs and sits next to the nose picker who's moved onto his ear next.

The twins are tempted to theorize about the deal but Militia flinches when the green haired girl looks at her and glares, while Melanie sticks her tongue out in disgust when the boy falls asleep at the counter and snores, and neither of them feel like doing it anymore after that. So instead they talk about nothing's. How many more free vacation nights they have until it's renewed, whether Militia should spend her money on a RPG game or a mystery one, if Melanie should sell her feather loop earrings to have some extra cash, when the next episode of Achievement Hunter is coming out, who out of the bar patrons would survive a zombie apocalypse best, all things to pass the time. Eventually they move onto the subject of drinks and which one of them can make the better apple vodka when the green haired girl stops sulking long enough to speak up, say she's bored, and has never had apple vodka before so she could judge it if they wanted.

When they ask, the bartender gives the twins all the needed materials and lets them have their fun. The green haired girl, who says her name is Emerald, looks a bit happier now and Melanie and Militia share smiles as they start to pour the ingredients in. It doesn't take long for them to finish, Melanie slamming the drink down proudly on the counter the second she's done while Militia adds a toothpick umbrella for extra decorative points. Emerald takes a sip of both drinks, waits for a bit, and then declares Melanie the winner because there's more fire than fruit in her drink. Militia pouts, mumbling about how the whole point of an apple vodka is to taste the apple, while Melanie grins and offers Emerald some straight vodka instead if she really does like more punch in her drink. She says yes.

It takes only five minutes for everyone to have a drink, even the nose picker named Mercury because Emerald shoved him off the chair in order to wake him up, and they all talk about what they think is going on in the back room.

Emerald says it's for more troops. Cinder, the woman, needs more people to carry out her plans. When Militia asks what she means, Emerald takes a swig of her drink and never answers. Mercury thinks Roman, the man, is too lazy to do heists by himself and managed to pester Cinder enough to get him some goons to do the dirty work for him. Melanie laughs at that and talks about how Junior is the sort of person who needs to see the results of his work instead and that he wouldn't like Roman at all. Mercury says no one likes Roman anyway and the joke makes Militia choke on her drink a little from giggling.

The previous tension leaves, and for once the bar seems filled with genuine laughter instead of drunk chuckles and the stench of too much whiskey. Militia likes it, having other people to talk to who really _get_ it. Mercury nods and smiles because the twins know what it's like to be this deep in something the world says kids shouldn't see even if they are still there anyway, just getting by the best they can. Melanie thinks adults are over rated and stupid because at least they've had time to leave but never do. Her movements are a bit slurred and Militia takes away the white wine Melanie was drinking before it can get any worse. Emerald doesn't think all adults are stupid and that some of them are smart, like Cinder, and can play the system while others just hang on the tail coats of success, like Roman, and don't really make it anywhere themselves.

Melanie nods her head but says that only a really small amount of people can get what they want, and that the word 'some' is too big and Emerald should specifically use the words 'a few' instead. Militia stutters, apologizing because her sister has had a bit too much to drink, even if Emerald waves her hand to get rid of her sorries and agrees with Melanie anyway. Mercury asks for a refill on his scotch and Melanie shoots up to get it, hushing Militia's worry, and goes to get another bottle.

Emerald starts to talk about how she once hide Roman's cane from him for a week straight but that's interrupted by Melanie yelling and dropping the empty scotch glass because someone just appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

The person is called Neo, Emerald explains after Militia cleans up the shattered glass and gives Mercury his scotch instead of a still shocked Melanie. She's part of Cinder's Affiliation, and she appears and disappears out of thin air sometimes. It's just her _thing_ apparently.

Neo waves and sets her pink lacy parasol down on the counter and smiles. It's one of those smiles someone gives a person they know is weaker than them, condensing and smug. Her brown and pink eyes look through the twins but are blank at the same time, which makes Melanie even more creeped out than she was already and Militia slightly unnerved but curious all the same.

When Melanie asks what Neo is doing here, she shakes her head and taps her mouth. Mercury and Emerald share a look of amusement before explaining that Neo doesn't like to talk and it's pointless to have a conversation with her. Militia solves it by giving Neo a piece of paper and a pen from under the bartenders cash register, and the multicolored girl writes the word 'thanks' in sloppy cursive. Melanie questions Neo again and 'bored so followed cinder' is her answer. Militia offers Neo a drink but she declines with a polite shake of her head.

Emerald goes back to telling everyone the lengths she went to in order to make sure Roman didn't get his cane for a whole week and by the end of it Melanie has forgot all about her scare and everything is relaxed once more. Mercury gets only half way through a story about him stealing one of Cinder's shoes but Emerald is giving him a death glare when he gets to the part where he was about to go into the shoe cabinet and he stops out of nervousness. Militia picks up where Mercury left off when she laughs and recalls the time Melanie stuffed a turkey in Junior's rocket launcher when he got rid of all her breaks for the week. The story makes Neo's shoulders shake in silent laughter and Melanie notices how Militia's smile grows brighter at that fact.

Then the back room opens again. Cinder, Roman, and Junior all step out with firm faces and stoic looks. Immediately Emerald and Mercury stand at attention while Melanie and Militia turn to their boss, ready to receive any orders. Only Neo stays calmly seated, putting her legs on the chair where Emerald had sat moments before.

Cinder says the deal is done, and that it's time to go. She frowns at Neo, whose smile grows a bit brighter, before making her way to the door. Roman follows her, swinging his cane back and forth so he can hit the legs of the bar stool chairs. Emerald and Mercury move to leave too, casting a sad look at Melanie and Militia as they wave goodbye. Then they're gone, with only partially full shot glasses to show they were ever here.

Junior congratulates the twins on keeping the clients happy, a satisfied smirk on his face. It only lasts for a few seconds though, and he snaps at them to clean up the mess they made. When he turns away Melanie's stuck her tongue out at him and Militia is up to put away the glasses. Neo gives them both a look, a mix of pity and the same blankness from before, and writes something else on the paper. She leaves too, somehow, when both of them aren't looking and they see her chair empty with the note pad saying 'we'll see you two soon' in messy cursive. Militia likes the handwriting and pockets it for later, ignoring Melanie's nudge on her shoulder and playful comments after.

Junior is antsy after the deal: tapping his nails on tables, eyeing costumers with suspicion, and snapping at the staff faster than normal. It's something Militia and Melanie know how to deal with. They duck under his gaze so they don't get yelled at, making sure to only be there in the corners of his eye but never in full view in order to avoid his angry attention. He's always like this after there's a lot of cash being exchanged and the bar closes three hours earlier today because of it, the bouncers getting drunk patrons out with rough shoves.

Only when everyone is clear do the twins leave, going to their room above the bar with tired eyes and yawns. The room is nothing extravagant like the rest of Junior's place is. Instead it's small, just enough to fit the two of them, with walls that let the downstairs noise in and a lock on the door that doesn't open unless it's forced. Despite that it's the best home they've had yet, even if the closet needs some more patching up and the two beds have a few holes in them.

Melanie flops onto her bed with a happy sigh, not bothering to change into her pajamas before her eyes close. Militia smiles, even if Melanie's tiredness is mostly because of to much wine, and puts a blanket over her sleeping sister. She goes to sleep soon after, wearing cozy red sweatpants and a t-shirt, putting Neo's note in her bedside drawer and wondering if the words are true.

That night, five people dream about apple vodka's, laughter, stories, and the hope it can happen again.


End file.
